Kalmari
Medium Outsider (Extraplanar, Lawful, Evil) Hit Dice: 6d8+12 (39 hp) Initiative: +6 (+2 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative) Speed: Fly 20 ft. (perfect) AC: 17 (+2 Dex, +5 Natural), Touch 12, Flat-footed 15 BAB/Grapple: +6/+10 Attack: 1 bite +11 melee (1d8+4) Full Attack: 1 bite +11 melee (1d8+4) and 1 tail +8 melee (1d6+2) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Improved grab, swallow whole, possess Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., magic immunity, vulnerability, DR 10/chaotic, regeneration 5 Saves: Fort. +7, Ref. +7, Will +6 Abilities: Str 18, Dex 14, Con 15, Int 14, Wis 13, Cha 14 Skills: Concentration +11, Diplomacy +13, Escape Artist +11, Hide +11, Intimidate +11, Listen +10, Search +11, Sense Motive +10, Spot +14, Tumble +11 Feats: Multiattack, Improved Initiative, Weapon Focus (Bite) Environment: Acheron Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 5 Treasure: None Alignment: Always lawful evil Advancement: 7-12 HD (Medium); 13-18 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: - This creature is an amorphous being with a smoky, mist-like consistency. It appears as an inverted teardrop, with a 3 ft. long prehensile tail and incredibly large maws filled with sharp teeth. The beast has two unblinking yellow eyes that it can move to different parts of its surface in order to follow multiple foes. The kalmari is a creature that haunts the battle cubes of Acheron. It is sometimes summoned by wizards to guard some important item, place or creature. Their lawful nature also contributes to their stubbornness in this matter and also is part of the reason they are chosen as guardians of important mountain passes, potent magical items, fabulous treasures and secret passages. It speaks Infernal. Combat The kalmari attacks by swallowing its prey whole and depends on its magic immunity, regeneration and damage reduction to protect it. Improved Grab (Ex): A kalmari can automatically attempt to grapple any creature hit by its tail or bite attack without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it establishes a hold with its bite attack, it may swallow whole on its next turn. Swallow Whole (Ex): A kalmari can swallow any grappled creature up to its own size by making a successful grapple check since its maw can open so wide that it appears to cover the majority of its body. A swallowed creature takes 1d8+8 bludgeoning damage and 8 acid damage per round. Its interior has AC 12 and 25 hit points. Its interior can hold only 1 medium creature or 4 small creatures at any one time. If a swallowed creature dies within, its spirit is also consumed and it cannot be raised or resurrected thereafter without first using a wish or miracle to make it possible. A kalmari cannot digest magical items, which it would regurgitate them out as a move action after the swallowed creature has been completely digested. Magic Immunity (Ex): A kalmari is immune to magic as if it possesses unbeatable spell resistance. Vulnerability (Ex): Any weapon which has been swallowed and regurgitated by the kalmari is enhanced to bypass its damage reduction and gains +2 to attack and damage rolls. Similarly, any such offensive magic items like scrolls, wands or staves are likewise able to bypass its magic immunity. This enhancement affects only individual kalmari who swallowed and regurgitated the items and does not affect other kalmari. Regeneration (Ex): A kalmari regenerates all damage except those dealt by weapons or items which it has swallowed and regurgitated. Possess (Su): A kalmari can remain on another plane indefinitely by possessing a native creature or a native object within 20 ft. The creature or object must make a Cha-based DC 16 will save or be possessed. A successful save renders the creature immune to this effect for 24 hours. It may make a special mental hide check, using Int instead of Dex, to ignore magic circle against evil, forbiddance, detect evil and like spells. The check DC is as the normal save DC for the spell. It gains a +4 bonus on this special mental hide check. It may partially manifest itself to attack normally, but may not move away from its host without ending the possession. While possessing a creature, the kalmari does not take any damage, since the damage is absorbed by its host. If the host takes more than 10 points of damage in a single attack, it must make a fortitude save (DC equals to the damage dealt) or the kalmari is expelled, causing 5d6 damage to the host. If its host dies, the kalmari is likewise forced to emerge, hissing like a thousand snakes. A kalmari without a host can exist in another plane only for up to 10 minutes, before being banished back to Acheron instantly. Racial Skills: A kalmari gains +4 racial bonus on spot checks. Habitat/Society How kalmari reproduce is unknown, though fission is most likely. Whether fission is possible in other planes or only in their home plane of Acheron is also unknown at this time. These creatures seem to enjoy the power they wield over creatures of other planes and often refuse to leave. Since their possession ability is not extremely powerful, their hosts are often willing victims through force, blackmail or charm. For example, a kalmari was reported to have been summoned by the sorceress Cassana as a pet in the prime world of Abeir-Toril. The beast was destroyed by the swordswoman Alias and her paladin companion Dragonbait after its service to an illicit merchantile group called the Iron Throne. Category:Outsiders